


Zero mile club

by sloganeer



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-08
Updated: 2003-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six hours in the waiting room made six o'clock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero mile club

Heading deep into hour six, Lex tries to remember when they fell asleep the night before. He had been home by nine, Clark by ten. Dinner, news, sex, a quick check of the email, and then bed. That made midnight. Maybe. Then up at seven to make sure Clark would be ready to leave at nine. Airport by eleven, tickets by twelve. Six hours in the waiting room made six o'clock. Except it was seven.

Lex is checking over his work when Clark comes back with the food.

"And coffee," Clark announces. Lex's tenth cup of the day. Maybe.

Lex holds the warm paper bags while Clark clears the coats off his saved seat. Once settled, he kisses Lex - "How you holding up?" - then digs into his food.

"I got you soup, chicken noodle with bits of veggie, I think, and a turkey sandwich."

He hands Lex his food then pulls the cheeseburger and fries out onto his lap to look for Lex's spoon.

"Can I have some of your fries?"

Clark smiles and gives him another kiss. That means yes. Clark finds the spoon and they start dinner.

The flight to Vancouver that was supposed to leave at 1:30 has been indefinitely delayed. The weather, apparently. They won't tell people to go home and that's what pisses Lex off the most. Although, Clark would say that admitting defeat is one of Lex's flaws, too.

"Remember, Clark, when you asked me what I'd ever use a private jet for anyway?" Clark rolls his eyes. "This, Clark. This is what I'd use a private jet for. This is what rich people worldwide have been using private jets for since the invention of the private jet."

"Eat your soup, Lex."

He would, but it's a touch too hot.

-

Lex wakes up - by his cellphone, an hour 24 minutes later, by the airport clock, an hour 27. He's not sure which one to believe. He asks Clark.

"How long was I out?"

"Time has lost all meaning to me." Clark looks up from his sprawl on the floor. "I don't know. I cold have flown us to Whistler myself by this time."

"By this time, Clark, I could have flown us to Whistler myself."

"You hungry?"

"No."

"You wanna play cards?"

"No." Clark rolls himself up into his knees in front of Lex. "You wanna find a bathroom and join the Zero Mile Club?"


End file.
